The Eye of The World: Chapter 8
=A Place of Safety= Synopsis Rand, Moiraine and Lan arrive at the room where Tam lies, Thom Merrilin and Bran al'Vere watching over him. Thom stalks out right away, and Lan announces that he does not trust the gleeman, who was nowhere to be seen that night. Moiraine asks Bran to leave, but Rand asks if he can stay, and is allowed. Rand and Lan sit against the wall, and Moiraine asks not to be disturbed. Rand watches her, realizing she must be channeling the One Power. Lan asks him about the Heron-mark Blade. Rand says it is his father's, and Lan says it is an odd blade for a sheepherder. Rand asks Lan if it would've helped them to know about the man in the black cloak he'd seen. Moiraine says that she would've needed to bring several more Aes Sedai, to deal with the Trollocs and Myrddraal that were in the Two Rivers. Moiraine said that the raven the other day should have clued her in, regardless, so it is not Rand's fault. She explains that rats and ravens are often minions of the Dark One. Rand looks at his father, and asks if Moiraine is finished yet. She says that she has soothed his pain, but the Trolloc weapon has a taint on it which is difficult to Heal. She takes out her angreal, and begins Healing Tam again. Lan tells Rand that the dark rider was a Myrddraal, and tells him more about them. Rand tells Lan how he talked to one Trolloc, before slaying it. Lan congratulates him, as does Moiraine who rises unsteadily from Tam's bedside. Moiraine says he will be fine, as long as he has a few weeks of bedrest. Moiraine says offhandedly that Rand will doubtless be leaving at the same time she and Lan are. Rand is surprised, and babbles about how nobody ever really leaves the Two Rivers. Moiraine says that Rand himself will have to leave for the sake of his village. Most of the village was not attacked, except to sow confusion. The exceptions were Abell Cauthon's house, Haral Luhhan's house and forge, as well as Tam's farm and the Aybara farm outside of the village. The Trollocs were after Mat and Perrin as well as Rand, because they were looking for someone who was born near a certain time, and all three boys are close to the same age. Rand says that there must be some mistake. Lan says that it took a lot of effort to get so many Trollocs to the Two Rivers, and Moiraine says that they will likely be back, unless they leave. She says that only in Tar Valon would they really be safe. Rand is reluctant to go so far, and to be with so many Aes Sedai. He asks if he can wait until his father wakes up, but Moiraine says that they should leave as soon as they can after dark, and she will fetch the other two boys. Rand stays with his father, and Master al'Vere and his wife come back. Mistress al'Vere gives him something to eat, and says he needs sleep. The two of them confirm Lan's information on which houses and farms were attacked. Rand thinks about the Heron-mark sword and how his father must have been outside the Two Rivers to get it. After the al'Veres leave, Rand sits beside Tam, vowing to stay awake until his father wakes up. Character List Appearing: *Brandelwyn al'Vere *Lan Mandragoran *Marin al'Vere *Moiraine Damodred *Rand al'Thor *Tam al'Thor *Thomdril Merrilin Mentioned: *Abell Cauthon *Bandry Crawe *Darl Coplin *Haral Luhhan *Lem Thane *Matrim Cauthon *Padan Fain *Perrin Aybara *Samel Crawe Terms Mentioned Places *Baerlon *Blight *Borderlands *Caemlyn *Deven Ride *Emond's Field *Green *Quarry Road *Shayol Ghul *Shienar *Taren Ferry *Thakan'dar *Two Rivers *Watch Hill *Westwood Terms *Aes Sedai *Age of Legends *Amyrlin Seat *''angreal'' *Aybara *Bel Tine *Coplin *Dark One *Dragon's Fang *Dreadlord *Festival *Forsaken *Gleeman *Healing *Heron-mark Blade *Light *Myrddraal *One Power *Spring Pole *Time of Madness *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *True Source *Warder *Wheel of Time *Winternight *Women's Circle 01.08